At Blu's place
by Alex The Owl
Summary: How would I have reacted at Blu's place in the second movie.


**Yo,**** guys! It's your favorite Snow Owl =) Now, I've always asked myself the following question: "How would I have reacted, if I would have been at Blu's place after the soccer match in the pit of doom?" So, I would like to creat a mouvement called "At Blu's place" where you make a one-shot story in which you show us how you would have reacted, if you were Blu after the match at the pit of doom. Here's my one...**

I couldn't believe it.

I just made us lost and the whole Brazil nut groove was now lost.

In front of my whole family.

The pain and shame were flowing through my veins as I made my whole species hate me.

After Eduardo told me those marking words "I shouldn't have expected more from a human's pet.", I was truly feeling hurt.

As I was taking my fanny pack, I heard flapping noises arriving toward me.

I knew it was my wife, Jewel.

I couldn't imagine how bad I must have hurt her.

She slowly walked toward me with deceiving in her face; I could see it clearly.

Jewel: "What hapenned?"

At this right moment, I chose to finally tell her what was in my mind.

Blu (who I am now): "Oh, nothing; I simply tried to be a part of this tribe! But I guess I wll never be, right?"

I said in a high tone.

Blu: "We should think about getting back home, now."

Jewel: "Look, I think we should talk about this."

I looked at her seriously.

Blu: "Talk about what?"

Jewel: "I mean, look around! The kids are thriving, they love being in the wild. Maybe this place is home."

Blu: "Home? How could this be home? No matter what I do to adapt, everything always goes wrong!"

I said in a serious tone.

Blu: "This may be home for you, but it will never be for me, Jewel!"

I said as I turned my attention back at my fanny pack.

Jewel: "I-I think you need to figure out what you really want."

She said in a serious tone which turned into an angry one.

Jewel: "And maybe start thinking about us instead of thinking about just yourself."

Those words immediately went into my heart and caused a huge rage inside of me as I turned to look at Jewel.

Blu: "Excuse me?! What did you just said?"

Jewel: "I said to start thinking about us instead of just yourself!"

This time, I've reach my limit; all my rage was going to be unleashed.

Blu: "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT?! ALL I DO SINCE THE FREAKIN BEGINNING IS THINKING ABOUT YOU AND THE KIDS!"

I screamed in anger at Jewel, who simply screamed back at me.

Jewel: "WELL, IT DOESN'T LOOKS LIKE CAUSE YOU JUST WANNA LEAVE HERE WHILE EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT!"

I was shocked at what she said and chose to fight back even more.

Blu: "Everything's alright?! Bullshit! Everybody hate me and you don't give a damn thing about it!"

Jewel: "No, Blu! The problem is that you feel insecure about living in a jungle because of all your little fear. Would you mind to sacrifice a little? That's what a good father would do, Blu!"

This time, Jewel went too far and I didn't care about hurting her feelings.

Blu: "So you're blaming me for wanting to protect the kids from the wild dangers? From trying to make them happy? From trying to make YOU happy? You don't think I've accepted to go here in the first place and endured the hate of the tribe, being treated as an outcast and all of my jungle's fears by love for you?"

I screamed in pure black rage.

Blu: "Then, let me tell you something: you aren't nothing but a cruel witch!"

Jewel scuffed at my insult.

Jewel: "You didn't truly said that?"

I chose to go farther.

Blu: "You're right; I should remplace the W by a B!"

Jewel was even more shocked by this insult.

Jewel: "What's your problem? Why can't you just do like the kids and accept the jungle, Blu?"

Blu: "And you, why you and your father doesn't do like Mimi and accept my human traits?"

Jewel was about to say something else, but I chose to interrupt her.

Blu: "No! Don't answer! I get it; you hate me, my human traits, my personnality and my way of taking care of the kids. You would rather have Roberto as your mate, but you just don't have the guts to tell it cause you're just a big dumb!"

I said as I wrapped my fanny pack back around my waist.

Jewel was looking at me in shock.

Jewel: "Blu...Please..."

She said as she slowly walked toward me with a sad look.

Blu: "No, Jewel! I'm done with all of this! You can't blame me for loving Linda and the humans, because, you know what? It's you and your tribe, the bad guys! It's to you to change, not me! And, if being your mate means that I must change who I am, than I quit; you and me, it's over."

Jewel was shcoked by those last words and tears begun to flow out of her eyes.

Jewel: "Blu..."

She said as she was about to take me with her wings.

However, I immediately flew off before she could touch me.

Blu: "Farewell, monster!"

I screamed at her one last time before flying away from Jewel, away from the pit, away from the jungle, away from her life...

As I flew away, only one thing was in my mind: "I can't believe what she said after everything I did for her and the kids. Well, if she truly loves me, she will accept me for who I am and stop licking her father's ****!"

**Now, you all know how would I have reacted at Blu's place! Now, make yours; I wanna know how YOU would have react**


End file.
